


A Second Chance

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: I didn't proofread this and obviously there will be errors but this has been on my files so gotta share it quickly! Hope you enjoy >_<
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Kudos: 34





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this and obviously there will be errors but this has been on my files so gotta share it quickly! Hope you enjoy >_<

The cold breeze was blowing Jaehyun's face as the car sped up. Stars are twinkling above the sky, very visible to his vision line, sitting at the back seat of the cabriolet. He was reminded of the scene which led him to his current setting. 

An hour ago~

"J-Jaehyun?", Jibeom's eyes grew wider the second he stared at the man in front of him. He was about to open his car when out of the blue, a man from his past stood in front where he parked his convertible.

Clenching his fist that veins started to pop out, he walked passed to Jibeom, opened the back door seat of the car and settled inside. Jibeom who was troubled with Jaehyun getting inside his car hastily got in the driver's seat and turning his face to the man.

"What are you doing?" exasperation painted all over Jibeom's face.

"Jibeom let's talk-"

"What talk?! We have nothing left to talk about, why are you doing this so suddenly? Jaehyun it's been a year-"

"I don't care, okay?! I am not getting off unless we'll talk," Jaehyun locked his gaze to Jibeom and looked away immediately knowing that looking into those dark orbs, whether it's twinkling in happiness or flaring up in anger, will definitely make his heart beats ten times fold. "Drive. Just drive," he ordered. 

The man in the driver's seat blew hotly under his breath but started the engine nonetheless. He knew Jaehyun too well that arguing is futile, a useless weapon against Jaehyun because of the times they fought he never won, he lets himself lose over the other.

No one spoke, they are just driving. Tracking the dark highway with no sense of direction. The roof slowly folded and cool blowing of the wind can be felt but Jaehyun didn't mind.   
Why did he do it? What has gotten into him? He didn't know. It felt very wrong but when he looked at the rear-view mirror, he could see a glimpse of Jibeom's face, an image he missed so much he thought he would die. Then everything started to feel right. What had gone wrong in the first place? 

Eyes were glued at the man in front then the car pulled over. 

A sigh, "Seriously Jaehyun, what do you want?" asked Jibeom in a calm tone. "I let you in, I drove, I did what you told me now I demand you to tell me what's going on."

Jaehyun looked down, fiddling the hem of his jacket, "What happened to us?"

The question came a bit of a surprise but Jibeom stayed unfazed. He wasn't even looking at Jaehyun, eyes were wandering at the dark road. There was a short silence before he spoke, "You... You happened to broke my heart, that's it." 

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun whispered. 

The other man chuckled, "Sorry won't cut it, Jaehyun. Only a year passed by and you have the audacity to show yourself in front of me."

"Was it so wrong Jibeom? To choose my dream over anything else? I chose-" he choked on his sobs, "I chose to chase my dream-"

"And you chose to break my heart..."

Hearing those words, those words that were like daggers piercing through Jaehyun, enough for him to shut his eyes and allow the tears to fall freely. He was very determined to chase his life's dream that he got blinded. He wasn't happy about leaving Jibeom behind, but he was beyond happy that after years of struggling, a one time opportunity knocked on his door he had to grab it. He forgot to grab his boyfriend's hand which became his greatest regret. He shattered the heart of the most precious person in his life. He didn't know it would hurt like this. 

"I tried to understand Jaehyun... I did try my best but I ended up crying at night, wondering why my love wasn't enough to make you stay. I pleaded, but I should've begged more right?" Sarcasm was felt in Jibeom's last sentence, but it sounded too painful. "How could you left me with only a handwritten letter at the side of my bed where you should be in there sleeping soundly. Never a day went by without missing your presence, you just... disappear like a bubble!" 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Jibeom," he extended his hands and held Jibeom by the arm. He moved closer and pressed his forehead to Jibeom's shoulder while mouthing the words countless times. "I was so stupid, I wanted to feel how was it like to be given the chance to get closer to my dream, I got greedy... I was too greedy maybe... I'm sorry..."

Jibeom pushed Jaehyun's hands away, rather harsh than intended and got off the car. He was suffocated. He screamed. Jaehyun got out as well, shaking and face wet from the tears he shed. "J-Jibeom..."

Jibeom yelled again before he finally looked at Jaehyun. The only person he loved all his life and the person who let him feel the pain that love could bring. He was still Jaehyun in his eyes. The same Jaehyun who smiles so heavenly, the same old Jeahyun who cries so much that no-fail hurt his heart. Surely he's head over heels as he loved Jaehyun too much. Way too much. 

"You are so selfish. You left when you wanted to and come back as if nothing happened? Am I a joke, Jaehyun?" he started tearing up. 

Jaehyun shook his head. He was very sure to get back to Jibeom when he saw him earlier at the mart, but looking at Jibeom now. How badly he had hurt his love, he wavered. He was being so selfish. 

He walked slowly, reaching out his hands to cup Jibeom's face. He caressed the soft cold skin under his palms. "You must've regretted meeting me and falling for someone like me... I... I don't deserve you... But why am I here standing in front of you, and being with you feels so so right..." 

They stood still. The night was deep and their hearts were heavy. One was hoping for a second chance, the other didn't wanna give in. But who were they? They are both slaves of love. 

"No..." The softest 'no' Jibeom could only muster. He knew too well that if he let Jaehyun in his life again, he'll be over the cloud nine and his heart will be nothing but full of love. He will become a fool, again. But Jaehyun didn't budge instead he circled his arm around Jibeom's neck and claimed his ex-lover's lips as if he's still allowed to, as if Jibeom was still his. Those thin chapped lips he always loved to nibble and pressed his own plump ones. Those lips knew too well on how to make him shiver and writhe. He kissed Jibeom hard and how his heart leaped when the other man responded to the kiss. He felt longingness and anger when Jibeom bit him. But it's okay, as long as it's Jibeom. 

Jibeom felt it too. How he loved Jaehyun breathed in his air. How those lips covered his entire mouth and if he was going to drown just by kissing Jaehyun, he'll happily die. Once, Jibeom was a fool and he'll always be a fool. Jaehyun was right. If they aren't made for each other why did it feel so right like a beautiful rose in a flower vase, like the last piece of an incomplete jigsaw puzzle and rain after a long drought? Jibeom was thirsty for the past months and Jaehyun finally came to save him from that thirst. 

They pulled back, both eyes watery and nose greedily inhaling for air. "Fuck, Jaehyun."  
Jibeom hugged the other man tightly. He just loved Jaehyun too much. 

As for Jaehyun, he bade goodbye to his dream a long time ago because if he was to dream, Jibeom would be on it. Definitely. 


End file.
